


The Candy Shop

by smilingsarah10



Series: SFY [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, collection of oneshots that may or may not be in this verse, finally moving them over from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: A brief posting of my one shots in this verse pulled from Tumblr





	1. SfY Oneshots

“Please, don’t leave.” 

This always happened. Every few years, Laf would have so many appointments that required his immediate attention throughout that world that he would be gone from his apartment, his true home, for over a month straight in order to get his proverbial ducks in a row. Up until then, it had never been a problem; up until then, he hadn’t had someone waiting for him at home. 

Now, with John being the highest point and importance in his life, he was dreading the trip more than anything. He had brought it up to John, but they had both been avoiding talking about it: taking the ‘if I ignore it, it might go away,’ approach. This lasted until dinner the night before Laf was set to leave. John broke the silence on the subject like water breaking through a dam. “Papi, can’t anyone else do this?” 

“We talked about this, mon amour. I have to be the one to go. On the bright-side, you’ll have Peggy, George, and Alex all around to hang out with. Herc is going to be stuck with me until we make it home,” Laf’s attempted joke fell flat against the sadness in John’s eyes. They hadn’t been separated before. Neither wanted to think of the affect this might have on their relationship. 

As John’s eyes brimmed with tears, Laf wanted nothing more than to be able to quit on the spot. His voice wavered as he quietly pleaded, “Please, don’t leave.” 

Laf wiped away his tears, keeping his hand on his face for comfort until they had passed. “I’ll be home before you know it.” 

\---------- 

“If you die, I’m going to kill you.” 

John and Laf had known they were going to be their respective best friend’s best men since before they had even proposed. Their friend group was small, so it was a pretty easy assumption. To make it easier to keep George and Alex happy, John and Laf had made a point to schedule their stag parties on the same night, that way they would be too busy having fun to worry what the other was doing. This looked like it was going to work swimmingly for Alex and George. But Laf was panicking a little. 

“Why will you not just tell me what you and Alex are planning on doing?” he asked, exasperated as John filled out waivers for whatever activity he wouldn’t explain. 

“You’ll be busy with George anyways. Relax, Papi, I won’t kill my side of the wedding party. The paperwork is really just a formality,” John said, smirking even as the words left his mouth. 

Laf groaned and put his head in his hands. “Fine, but if you die, I’m going to kill you.” 

\---------- 

“YOU DID WHAT!?” 

Laf stared at his phone screen in disbelief. He and John had managed to video chat every day since he had been gone on his hellacious business tour of the world. Honestly, the strain the trip was putting on him made him consider retiring immediately upon arriving back on American soil, but it had surprisingly little effect on his relationship with John. Sure, it was hard for them to not be able to physically touch, but the pulse rings and near constant communication helped immensely, so there hadn’t been any real pitfalls. Well, until that moment. 

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Laf exclaimed as John rolled his eyes and bent over to pick their problem up out of the box it had been in on the counter. 

“Papi, I couldn’t just leave her out in the street in the rain and defenseless. Plus, it’s not like we don’t have the means to take care of her.” John picked up the ‘her’ in question. 

The tiny calico cat purred where she was cradled against John for warmth. She was smaller than any cat Laf had ever seen. “You know how to care for her then?” 

John cracked a smile that meant he could tell he was winning. “Of course. I spent every summer I could working in a vet’s clinic as a way to get out of the house. We will go in tomorrow to figure out her state of health. I was going to wait one more week for you to get home, but I figured it would be better to go now.” 

Laf hummed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend and their new cat. “I’m excited to be home, Querido. Can I suggest a name for our new fur baby?” 

John smiled wide, sunshine radiating from his being as he flipped the small creature so that she was facing the camera. She let out a mewl that was both pitiful and endearing. “How about Toulouse? Like from the Aristocats? Since that is what she shall be?” 

John chuckled fondly. “Sure. Toulouse and I will be very happy when you’re finally home.” 

\---------- 

“Pretend you don’t want it.” 

“This is crazy.” John hissed in Laf’s ear as best he could from where he was laying between his legs watching the fireworks on the hilltop. Everyone’s eyes were on the beautiful colors exploding in the night sky, ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ bridging the language barrier on the crisp night in France. It would be terribly romantic if Laf’s hand wasn’t literally in John’s pants, teasingly pumping up and down his shaft. 

“Crazy, huh? Pretend you don’t want it. Just say the words and I will stop,” Laf challenged, his voice a rumble as the flick of his wrist on the upstroke changed enough to make John moan aloud, the sound luckily covered by the distracted people around them. 

John began to thrust up almost imperceptibly, searching for more friction, more heat, more of anything. “Please, don’t stop,” he breathed, head thrown back into the crook of Laf’s neck. His face went through a myriad of changes signifying he was close to orgasm. 

Laf chuckled darkly. “That’s what I thought.” 

\---------- 

“Wrap you hands around my throat.” 

John was usually very submissive, following Laf’s rules and orders with no objection or question. But there were some days that he would get a little wild and a little mouthy. Today seemed to be one of those days. 

He had basically jumped Laf the moment he had gotten into the apartment: stripping him down and leading him to the couch where he had already set out the lube and prepped himself. He gently pushed him down seated and sunk onto his cock. 

“Lord, Querido, you’re eager today,” he moaned as he bottomed out in John. John seemed in heaven just from being so full, but was still obviously excited when Laf started guiding his hips up and down. 

After a moment of leisurely pace, John gasped out, “More, Papi, wrap your hands around my throat.” 

Never one to deny John anything, Laf complied. When he just rested his hand against his neck, John gently rolled his hips riding Laf in the best possible way. As Laf tightened his grip, John rode him faster and harder. “Yes, God, yes,” he hissed out through gritted teeth as he found the right angle and stayed there, bouncing up and down just enough to keep contact. 

When he finally pushed over the edge into his orgasm, Laf took the pressure off his throat, feeling him take deep breaths as Laf set a new pace to chase his own pleasure. 

\---------- 

For weeks, John had been freaking out on what to ‘get’ Gil for his birthday. What do you buy for your genius billionaire boyfriend when he either buys or makes whatever he wants as he wants it? Adrienne had been helpful in keeping John’s spending hidden from Gil and invaluable in information on what he had already done that he might find boring a second time around. What John had learned was that you didn’t buy ‘gifts’ when you have enough money, you buy ‘experiences’. And when you’re dating a billionaire, you have to go hard or go home. 

The day before his birthday, John went through all his paperwork, receipts, plans, and their bags. He had never done so much planning and packing in his life, and he had to admit that he was nervous as hell. Their whole group of friends were meeting at Gil’s favorite restaurant to ‘surprise’ him that night and then they would leave for John’s surprise so that they could start as soon as possible. 

John managed to hide all the plans by the time Gil came home from work to get ready for dinner. Their apartment in the city made it easy for them to make it to social events even at the last minute, which was good because neither of them were particularly good at keeping track of time when the other was around and half naked. 

Luckily, they were only minimally late for dinner. When they arrived, all of their friends cheered and made sure that Gil felt loved. John could tell that Gil was pleasantly surprised by the lack of presents from their friends, and relaxed into the good company. When they finally finished the last course, Gil’s favorite rum cake, everyone said goodnight and dispersed. Gil turned to John, smiling brightly, and exclaimed, “Thank you, Querido, for such a wonderful birthday…” 

He looked confused as John shushed him. “The night is still young, Papi. Are you ready to see your present?” 

Gil took John’s outstretched hand and followed him down to the car waiting to drive them to where John had stored his overly large surprise. When they got in the car, John secured a blindfold around Gil’s head. He frowned. “You’re serious about this whole surprise thing, huh?” 

John huffed a little, “Hey now, I worked hard on this. You don’t even know what’s coming. You can wait a little longer.” 

The drive was taken in relative silence, Gil tracing abstract shapes on John’s skin since his blindfold cut off his site. When they pulled onto the property, his nose crinkled up. “Are we at George’s house? Like, Mount Vernon?” 

“How the hell did you know that?” John asked, checking the blindfold to make sure that it was secure before being baffled about how he could possibly know their location without using his sight. 

“I was tracking what roads we took on your hand. Why are we here? George and Alex are at the city house.” 

“Will you just, like, chill? And trust me? I think you’re going to love this.” 

The driver dropped them off in the middle of one of the fields that George owned. It was solidly night now, the Virginian countryside lit up with seemingly thousands of stars. John pulled Gil a few steps. “Ok, just to clarify, if you absolutely hate it, I can try to cancel and return most of everything, and I would only be minimally crushed,” John explained as he rested his hands on the ties to Gil’s blindfold, waiting to untie it as he said his qualifier. 

Gil scoffed. “I am sure I will love it. The anticipation is killing me.” 

John whipped of the blindfold, watching carefully as Gil’s eyes adjusted to the night atmosphere and he registered his location and the ‘gift’ in front of him. He turned to John, looking highly amused and extremely confused. “You bought us an RV?” 

John grinned slyly, “Among other things. C’mon in, I want to show you everything.” 

John guided Gil into the interior of the RV and watched his eyes light up. It was the nicest, largest RV currently on the market. The inside was filled with a presentation of all the plans John had diligently made with help from their friends. “What is this?” Gil asked with wonder as his eyes traced the circular route printed on a map of the United States. “It’s a route that highlights all the different stops in the continental United States that a group of scientists found historically or environmentally significant. Adri told me that as much as you travel for business and claim that you ‘love the States,’ you’ve never actually been to most of the common sights. So I thought it might be nice to see them together. It takes about two to three months total to complete the loop,” John explained, starting to let his nervousness slip through his façade as Gil asked the question he’d been dreading. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong John, this gift is absolutely stunning, and I am blown away by the map, but are we breaking the trip up and flying back and forth? I just don’t see where we would have the time…” Gil stopped when he saw John biting his lip and moved to pull him into his arms before continuing, “And you’ve probably thought of that already. I’m sorry I interrupted. Continue to blow me away, love.” 

“Well, I talked to Adrienne and Herc, and they have been subtly pulling your workload until it is now down to conference calls only and those can also be rescheduled if need be, so you don’t have anything for the next four months. And,” he paused, only stopping chewing his lip when Gil guided it back in place with his thumb, “Well… I decided to take a leave of absence for a semester. I’m going to have the rest of my life to be a surgeon. I have a 4.0 and more community service hours than anyone my age. I finished my ‘senior’ research a year early and it won multiple accolades in the scientific community. I think I deserve a break. I already have everything set up and ready for us to leave tomorrow. I’ve made reservations at parks, bought tickets to concerts, and tried to think of everything that we might want to experience for the next four months. I even packed already. So we could leave in the morning.” 

Gil looked at John in a way that seemed unreadable. John deflated and backpedaled, “Like I said, if you hate it, I can canc…” 

John was cut off by Gil’s lips forcefully finding his. He had him pressed up against the door that led to the driver’s cab of the massive RV. In between passionate kisses, Laf explained his behavior while John half listened, “Have I ever told you… how _extremely_ turned on you make me? And how… Every time you do something thoughtful… I somehow find out that I love you _even more_ than I thought was possible before? … And how in those moments I simultaneously want to rip all your clothes off? … And just take you wherever we are?” 

John moaned as Gil angled them so that John could, and was almost forced to, rub against his thigh. “Did I mention that Adrienne’s gift was enough lingerie that I could wear something different every single night on this trip? Or that the bed has a built in hidden restraint system?” 

In the time John was speaking, Gil had managed to get his shirt about halfway off to reveal what looked like the top of a leather harness. Gil practically growled as he bit down hard enough to just break the skin on John’s collarbone and leave what would become a pretty bruise. The stutter of John’s hips fueled him to keep going, stripping and biting John at various speeds and intensities until he was naked except for his lingerie. The strappy harness connected to absolutely nothing, ending wrapped around John’s thighs and almost framing his dick in a way that was aesthetically interesting. John pushed Gil away long enough that he could turn around and bend over, revealing the largest of the plugs that Gil had bought for him when they had first started dating. John fished the remote for the vibrating function out of his pants pocket before Gil had scooped him up to continue kissing him. 

Gil carried John to the bed, kissing the words from his lips, not wasting a moment in finding the restraint system and realizing that he could connect the harness John was currently wearing in a bunch of different ways. He opted for a variation on doggy style, connecting the strap around his neck to the headboard so that John couldn’t move more than a few inches in any given direction while he was on his knees, spread and connected to the restraint system to keep them perfectly spaced apart, and facing the wall. “You know I’m not going to go easy on you just because we are going to be banging for four months straight, right?” John nodded as best he could. “Good. You up for some fun tonight?” Gil checked, not assuming anything even with John secured and enticing in front of him. He waited for John to consent before he rubbed his hands together to warm them up and setting the vibration pattern to random. 

“Well then, Querido, it wouldn’t be a birthday without some birthday spanks right?” John whimpered, realizing what was coming. “You going to count them for me like a good boy?” 

Gil let the first strike fall, knowing ahead of time that John would willingly comply. The spanking was almost as much as a reward for John as it was a present for Gil. The first few strikes were gentler, covering his entire ass and part of his thighs before speeding up to faster and harder strikes listening as John moaned his thanks, getting hornier and sounding needier the closer they got to 36. By the time he landed the ‘and one for good luck’ strike, John was begging to be fucked and the bed was wet with precum. 

“Ohhhh, God, please Papi! Fuck me, please, take me however you want me. Wanna make you cum, want to please you, OhhHH, Need you in me!” 

Gil chuckled, “Not yet, sweet thing. Give me time to unwrap my gift fully. I love seeing you squirm like this. Maybe I should just let you make a mess all over the bed, cumming repeatedly with the vibrator up your ass on high as I watched and just enjoyed the vision of you falling apart. Would you like that?” 

John cried out into the headboard as Gil’s words had the desired effect on John who shook his way through his first orgasm of the night. John was nowhere near done though, Gil had found out that fun fact early on and learned how to exploit it. He gently bit John’s tailbone before conveniently finding the lube on the bedside table and prepping himself. “You ready for me, Querido? Want me instead of that plug?” 

“Please, Papi, please!” John practically shouted. Gil saw no reason to draw it out longer on his own birthday and gently removed the plug, not giving John any time to feel empty as he pushed in to the hilt quickly and with force. 

“Oh God, yes Papi, use me, claim me, fuck me please!” Gil thrust into John at the end of each demand as if adding punctuation to his phrases. The pace was punishing and brutal, Gil completely lost in the search for his own pleasure while John verbally encouraged him until Gil plugged his mouth with his fingers to suck on instead. John moaning around his knuckles was enough to push him over the edge, and he kept thrusting until his orgasm was through. He was a little disappointed about how tired he immediately felt, a sign of aging on his birthday of all days, but he reminded himself that they had four months to have all the sex they wanted, where ever they wanted. With that thought, he moaned, pulling out of John and working the plug back into his ass before taking him out of the restraints. 

John immediately pulled him onto the bed, hitting a button so that a skylight revealed itself right above them. It was amazing how many stars were out in the middle of nowhere, but Gil was more focused on how relaxed and sated John looked. “What’s that face for? I know you’re still horny,” Gil stated plainly. 

John rolled over to look at him, “Sometimes, knowing that you’ve done something to make your partner happy makes you feel better and more content than any amount of orgasms, you know?” 

Gil could tell that he was being serious by the genuine expression on his face. Just the fact that John felt like that, his submission a true gift, made Gil feel like his heart was exploding in the best possible way. Instead of dealing with the sappy feelings, Gil opted to tease John. “Oh, so you wouldn’t mind giving them up completely for the next four months?” 

The sight of John flailing around and trying to explain himself as if Gil was serious was more than enough to make the joke worth it. Gil thought of all the possible lingerie combinations and upcoming four months of birthday sex and traveling with the love of his life. ‘Yeah,’ he curled into John as John pointed out a constellation, ‘It’s going to be a good few months.’ 


	2. tSS Oneshots

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” 

Alex knew George was into kinky things, but he was always surprised to the degree of which that bled into their personal lives. Not that he was complaining. No, Alex loved that side of George, especially in moments like these where it bled into his work-life. Alex had brought dinner to his office. George had long since sent his staff home and they had quietly coexisted: eating and working until George cleared his throat. “Excuse me?” Alex sputtered, having never had to strip all the way in George’s office before. He was down to his boxers already, and he was hesitant to take off more since George was still fully dressed in his suit. 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off. All of it, Bee. Let me see what is mine to play with,” George stated, neutral in tone but excitement flashing behind his eyes as Alex finally pulled off his boxers and bent over the desk like he’d been told. He couldn’t help but think of how worth it the slight embarrassment had been when George moved up behind him to take him apart right there in the office. Alex shivered when George nipped at his ear and whispered, “Good boy.” 

\---------- 

“Wait a minute, are you jealous?” 

It wasn’t often that Alex could convince George to go out dancing, and when he did, George usually tapped out halfway through the night, citing his ‘old age’ as the reason. They would stay until Alex had danced himself out, then head home to see how tired he really was. 

Such was the case that night. Alex could see George watching him from a bar stool as he danced playfully on both men and women alike. It was always interesting to see how long he could last on the floor when George looked so appealing casually leaning back on his elbows on the bar, undressing him with his eyes. 

Alex was just thinking that, when a guy started to aggressively dance against him. The guy was trying to chat him up: asking Alex if he was into older guys and promising to show him what a real man was like since he was all of 29 years old. Before he could get any further or Alex could say anything, George had appeared to give the guy one look over and then lead Alex away. Alex giggled as the guy tucked tail and ran under George’s gaze. ‘A real man indeed.‘ Alex thought. 

Alex danced against George who was still staring off in the direction the guy had disappeared. “Did you know him?” he asked not sounding angry but sounding like… 

“Wait a minute, are you jealous?” Alex couldn’t help but laugh as George actually blushed, mentioning that he might have felt just a little possessive and insecure about the other guy’s youth. 

Alex winked to let George know that he was going to make a joke. “Don’t worry old man, you know I’m all yours.” 

\---------- 

“Hey have you seen the…? Oh.” 

George loved their dog. Captain was loyal, caring, and smart. She was so smart, in fact, that she knew how to take off her collar and hide it throughout the house or the yard. She could have even been considered smarter than Alex and George since they had only managed to find where she had hidden it once since the ‘game’ had started. Which meant that they had taken to keeping a spare around the house for times like these where they couldn’t find it at all. The problem being that George had just gotten home, and he couldn’t find the spare or Alex to ask if he knew where the spare was. 

After some thorough searching, he heard a noise from their bedroom. Captain plodded around behind him as he climbed the stairs and rounded the doorway. He started talking before he even made it fully into the room, “Hey have you seen the…? Oh.” 

George’s eyes locked onto the broad, black leather collar that laid perfectly against Alex’s skin. He had considered playing with a collar on Alex and was more than glad to see him potentially having interest in it as well. Alex, embarrassed at being caught wearing it, stilled his flailing with one touch from George. George kissed the back of his head and relished in the shiver from Alex as he undid the latch. “If you liked something like that, little one, we can look into getting you one of your own.” 

\---------- 

Marry Me? 

The table was set: salad in the bowls, wine in the glasses, dinner on the stove ready to be brought out, and dessert in the fridge. Alex would be home in the next hour or so from his night class. Before they set out on the campaign trail, George wanted to ask Alex the question they had all been waiting for: would he be his husband? He was hoping the answer would be yes, but he needed to figure out how to ask. 

He dropped to one knee in the dining room as if Alex was there. “Alexander, no too formal, George,” he cleared his throat and started again, “Alex, you and I have been together for a while now…No that’s a weird way to start that… Alex, you mean the world to me. Everything I do to better this nation, I do with you in mind because there is no one else in the world that matters to me as much as you. It would be an honor to call you my husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for the rest of my life. Marry me?” 

There was a gasp from the doorway, and as George turned around, he ended up with a lap full of a weepy Alexander. “ _God yes!_ ” 


End file.
